Przy moim boku
by SilenceAt7
Summary: "Kim jest osoba, z którą nawet demon zapragnie zawrzeć kontrakt?" Ciekawość to podobno pierwszy stopień do piekła. Nic więc dziwnego, że demonom tak łatwo jej się poddać...
1. Chapter 1

Od Autora: Historia ma miejsce w XXI wieku i nie ma wiele wspólnego z oryginalną historią przedstawioną w Kuroshitsuji. Pozostaje Sebastian (lub inny demon o tym imieniu, jak kto woli) oraz założenia uniwersum, jak chociażby te dotyczące zawierania kontraktów. Wszelkie uwagi będą mile widziane, a wręcz są pożądane. Zarówno te pozytywne, jak i te nieco mniej. Historia ta została stworzona w celach czysto rozrywkowych i nie ma na celu urażania nikogo, w tym szczególnie zagorzałych fanów Kuroshitsuji. Nie mam też zamiaru jej przerywać w połowie ani pozostawiać niedokończonej. Jak coś zaczęłam, to i skończę. Ach, gdyby ktoś wciąż miał wątpliwości, Ciela nie ma i nie będzie. Jak wspominałam, to XXI wiek, więc jest to dosyć logiczne.

**P.S.**

**W nawiasach podane jest, z czyjego punktu widzenia pisany będzie dany akapit. Jeżeli przed akapitem nie stoi żadne imię, to będzie on z perspektywy osoby trzeciej.**

Enjoy!

PRZY MOIM BOKU

1.

(Sebastian)

Cisza. Piękna i wspaniała. Doskonała jak wszystko, co ostateczne. Buzowała w moich żyłach. Przepełniała mnie. Gdybym potrafił kochać, kochałbym ciszę. Ciszę i trzask płomieni.

Nie spieszyłem się. Nie miałem po co. Lubiłem to miłe uczucie, które zawsze pojawiało się na początku. Coś mnie przyzywało i kazało mi czym prędzej ruszać, a jednak sprzeciwiałem mu się. Szedłem powoli, przestępując ponad ciałami i pozwalając ogniowi muskać mnie delikatnie. Kontrakt, który jeszcze nie został zawarty, kusił, bym się pospieszył i sięgnął po niego. Pragnienie zawarcia go było przemożne. Lubiłem droczyć się z samym sobą. Było w tym coś przemożnie... ludzkiego?

Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie. Ten zwyczaj także zaczerpnąłem od ludzi. Być może nauczyłem się także czerpać z niego przyjemność.

Płonąca rezydencja wydawała ostatnie, agonalne tchnienia. Gęsty, siwy dym i ciężki fetor spalenizny kręciły w nosie, ale mi to nie przeszkadzało. To był piękny zapach, nieporównywalny z żadnym innym. Ogień, jakby zachęcony moim uśmiechem, pożerał coraz łapczywiej wszystko, co śmiało stanąć mu na drodze. Zachęciłbym go z ochotą jeszcze bardziej. Mógłbym godzinami stać pośrodku buchającej pożogi i obserwować ją w niemym zachwycie. Patrzyłbym, jak doszczętnie popieleje wszystko wokoło, upajając się tym widokiem niczym wytrawnym winem.

Chciałbym na to pozwolić, nie mogłem jednak. Nie tym razem. Nie całkowicie.

Znajdowało się tu coś, co pragnąłem ocalić. Nie, to nie było odpowiednie słowo. Chciałem przedłużyć jego życie, zespalając się z nim i obserwując, jak ten owoc śmierci i ułudy dojrzewa w moich dłoniach dzień po dniu. Od myśliwych słyszałem, że najlepiej smakuje ofiara upolowana własnoręcznie. Pod tym względem zgadzałem się z nimi. Widok jej powolnego, ponownego staczania się ku odwleczonej niegdyś śmierci także dodawał smaku.

Schody trzeszczały pod moimi stopami. Były stare, wykonane z porządnego drewna. Dawno już się z takimi nie spotkałem. Takie rzeczy niechętnie się poddawały śmierci. Zbytnio nawykły do życia.

Zupełnie jak ludzie.

Małe, kruche istotki o zbyt wielkim mniemaniu o sobie samych. Prowokowane najlżejszą myślą i podejmujące upadlające, haniebne decyzje bez zwracania uwagi na ich koszta i konsekwencje. Gnane wściekłością, skowyczące dziko, zamknięte w klatkach, które same sobie wybudowały. Pchane do działania byle tchnieniem emocji, za które gotowe były nieraz i ginąć. Głupie i puste, zatrzaśnięte w celach własnych, wydumanych ideałów.

A jednak...

Pośród popielejących, bezwartościowych dóbr i pośród unoszącej się w powietrzu słodkiej woni uchodzącego życia, znajdowało się coś, czego i ja pożądałem.

Ktoś, kto wzniósł się ponad zgliszcza i śmierć. Ktoś, kogo rozpalało to samo pragnienie, które pożerało właśnie cały jego gorejący świat.

Znalazłem ją. Oparta o ścianę, przyglądała się beznamiętnie krwi, która rozlewała się wokół niej lśniącą, szkarłatną kałużą. Odbijał się w niej rozdygotany, nienasycony poblask płomieni i żelazna wola, która mogłaby kruszyć skały. Zapierająca dech w piersiach niezgoda na to, co się działo i co miało zamiar się jeszcze wydarzyć jako następstwo takiej rzeczywistości. Czułem tę elektryzującą wściekłość i pożądanie siły, która uporządkowałaby rozbitą na tysiące tysięcy kawałków szklaną iluzję rzeczywistości, w której zamykać się zwykli lubować się ludzie.

Czarne jak najgłębsze mroki nocy oczy zwróciły się na mnie, puste, a zarazem przepełnione potęgą i zdecydowaniem. Mógłbym trwać i tysiąc lat, zaklęty w tej jednej chwili, gdy wyrok już zapadł, chociaż nikt jeszcze nie ośmielił się nawet szeptem powołać go do życia.

W tamtym momencie nie istniało wokół nas nic. Ani ogień, ani czas.

- Przyszedłeś.

- Usłyszałem wołanie. Grzechem byłoby mu odmówić.

- Zawrzyjmy więc umowę...

* * *

><p>(Sebastian)<p>

- Skręć w prawo.

Podejrzewałem już, o który budynek chodziło. Nieskończony, na wpół wybudowany, stanowił idealne miejsce, w którym można by się ukryć na jakiś czas. Przerdzewiałe rusztowania i podarte, powiewające na wietrze płachty materiału zabezpieczającego nie pozostawiały złudzeń, że to miejsce nie było ostatnimi czasy odwiedzane przez istoty ludzkie. Aż do teraz.

Dziewczyna była lekka, powiedziałbym wręcz, że chorobliwie chuda. Milczała, uciskając jedynie palcami ranę na brzuchu. Niewiele to dawało. Krew wciąż wyciekała z niej, wsiąkając w mój płaszcz i od czasu do czasu kapiąc na ziemię. Nie przejmowałem się zbytnio zacieraniem ewentualnych plam; deszcz, który zaczynał właśnie mżyć, szybko i chętnie rozmyje wszelkie ślady.

Milczała, gdy wszedłem do środka. Nie widziałem jej twarzy, pochylonej i opartej na moim ramieniu. Być może zasnęła lub zemdlała z utraty krwi. Powinienem się pospieszyć. Ludzie to szalenie delikatne istoty. Nie chciałbym tak szybko stracić dopiero co zdobytej duszy.

Ciemne, nocne niebo zniknęło, ustępując miejsca surowemu, betonowemu sklepieniu. Chłód i wilgoć wisząca w powietrzu stały się tu jeszcze bardziej odczuwalne, ale przynajmniej było tu stosunkowo sucho i nie padało. To był dobry wybór, musiałem to przyznać. Jedynym dźwiękiem był szmer deszczu i z rzadka szum przejeżdżających ulicą samochodów. Znajdowało się ponadto w lekkim oddaleniu od płonącej rezydencji - jednak wystarczająco daleko, by nikt się nim nie zainteresował. Gdy opuszczaliśmy tamto miejsce, słychać już było syreny nadjeżdżającej straży pożarnej, policji i innych służb. Wątpiłem, by byli w stanie cokolwiek zdziałać. Z budynku pozostaną jedynie zgliszcza, a jedyna żywa osoba, która tej nocy opuści go, znajdowała się przy mnie.

Położyłem ją delikatnie na podłodze jednego z mniejszych pomieszczeń. Była przytomna. Napotkałem spojrzenie jej oczu, czarnych jak bezdenne otchłanie. Pustych jak nocne niebo. Na jednym z nich błyszczała jasna, samotna gwiazda. Znak naszego kontraktu. Był piękny.

- Muszę wyjąć te kule z rany - powiedziałem, przyklękając obok.

- Więc to zrób - mruknęła beznamiętnie, podciągając lepką od krwi koszulkę.

- Może trochę zaboleć - ostrzegłem na wszelki wypadek.

- Rób, co masz robić i nie marudź - wywróciła oczami. Och, a więc najwyraźniej miałem przed sobą typ bohatera. To dobrze. Z takimi zawsze była zabawa.

Zdjąłem rękawiczkę. Nie lubiłem ich brudzić. Spojrzała na moje czarne paznokcie, ale nie skomentowała ani ich, ani znaku naszego kontraktu wypalonego na wierzchu mojej dłoni. Ludzie zawsze uważali to za dziwaczne; nigdy nie mogłem pojąć, dlaczego. Sami wyczyniali dziwaczniejsze rzeczy ze swoimi ciałami.

- Masz jakieś imię? - spytała niby od niechcenia, gdy już niemal zagłębiłem palce we wciąż krwawiącą ranę. Najwyraźniej ktoś tu nie był jednak tak wielkim bohaterem, jak próbował udawać.

- Różnie bywałem nazywany - przyznałem, nie przedłużając. Skrzywiła się i odwróciła wzrok. - Ludzie przez wieki wykazywali się zadziwiającą kreatywnością w wymyślaniu mi imion.

- A jak... jakie miałeś ostatnio? - spytała, uparcie próbując zapanować nad głosem. O dziwo, całkiem nieźle jej to wychodziło. Byłem pewien, że nie obejdzie się bez tych paskudnych wrzasków, jakie ludzie byli w stanie wydawać. Pociski tkwiły głęboko. Byłem ciekaw, jak długo wytrzyma. Mi się nie spieszyło.

- Sebastian.

- To brzmi jak imię dla psa.

Niekontrolowany skurcz przebiegł mi przez twarz. Miałem nadzieję, że tego nie zauważyła. Wredny bachor.

- To zależy od gustu.

- Może być. Pasuje ci.

Zbyłem tę prowokującą uwagę wymownym milczeniem, nie zamierzając zniżać się do takiego poziomu. Dziewczyna najwyraźniej zrozumiała je opacznie, bo jej wąskie, sine usta wykrzywiło coś na kształt uśmiechu. Cóż za niskie poczucie humoru.

- Już - mruknąłem, kładąc na ziemi dwa kawałki ołowiu. Ludzie nigdy nie przestaną mnie zadziwiać. Cóż może być fascynującego w używaniu tych plujących prochem i huczących tak paskudnie urządzeń? A jednak już od dobrych kilku stuleci nie przestawali ich udoskonalać.

Założyłem prowizoryczny opatrunek. Będę musiał później rozejrzeć się po okolicy i poszukać zarówno jedzenia, jak i jakichś bandaży. Do rana zostało jeszcze kilka godzin. Wątpiłem, by jakieś sklepy były jeszcze otwarte. Oczywiście, dla mnie takie przyziemne sprawy nie stanowiły żadnej przeszkody i mógłbym bez problemu działać pomimo nich - póki jednak nie otrzymałem rozkazu, nie widziałem potrzeby angażowania się na własną rękę.

- Nad czym myślisz? - spytała, siadając z wysiłkiem. Okryłem ją płaszczem. Tego mi jeszcze brakowało, żeby dostała zapalenia płuc albo innej typowej ludzkiej choroby. Nie potrzebowałem chorej, smarkającej mi nad uchem dziewuchy.

- Nie podałaś mi swojego imienia. Gdybym je poznał, bylibyśmy kwita.

- Imię...? - zmarszczyła brwi. Oparła głowę o ścianę, zamyślając się. Postrzępione, czarne włosy opadały luźno na jej twarz, zakrywając prawe oko - to ze znakiem. Byłem ciekaw, jak w przyszłości rozwiąże tę kwestię. Jasne linie pentagramu wyraźnie odznaczały się na niemalże całkowicie czarnej tęczówce. Ludzie z pewnością to zauważą, nie są aż tak głupi.

- Czyżbyś go zapomniała? - spytałem, nie ukrywając kpiny.

- Nie. Po prostu nie sądzę, żeby był sens używania starego. Rita umarła w tamtym domu i tak niech pozostanie. Jesteśmy w Anglii, niech więc będzie Emanon - dodała po chwili.

Uniosłem brwi.

- Czyżby to miało coś wspólnego z "no name"? Ciekawe rozwiązanie, nie powiem.

- Przeszkadza ci to? - spytała bez cienia emocji, które póki co bezskutecznie próbowałem w niej podjudzić. Albo nie wyczuwała sarkazmu, albo była na niego wyjątkowo odporna. Być może wyszedłem też z wprawy albo odzwyczaiłem się od kontaktów z ludźmi, których mentalności wciąż nie byłem w stanie pojąć.

- Nie - odparłem, przysiadając na skrzyni pod sąsiednią ścianą. - Imiona nigdy nie miały dla mnie większego znaczenia. To tylko jeden z waszych kaprysów.

- "Naszych kaprysów"... - powtórzyła jak echo, kręcąc głową z pobłażliwą miną. - A czym w takim razie było twoje przybycie, jeśli nie właśnie kaprysem?

Zamarłem na chwilę w bezruchu, patrząc na nią ze zdziwieniem. No cóż, trudno byłoby mi zaprzeczyć, że miała całkowitą rację w tej kwestii. Musiałem także przyznać, że zaskoczyła mnie ta niezwykła jak na śmiertelną istotę przenikliwość. Nie miałem jednak najmniejszego nawet zamiaru tak zwyczajnie przyznać jej racji i dać jej tej satysfakcji. Bądź co bądź, była jedynie chudą, umazaną własną krwią dziewczyną, trzęsącą się w kącie z zimna. Przyznanie jej racji byłoby uwłaczające i poniżej mojej godności, dlatego nie zamierzałem tak łatwo ustępować.

W chwili, gdy już miałem zamiar udzielić jakiejś wymijającej odpowiedzi, która uświadomiłaby w końcu tej irytującej osóbce moją wyższość nad nią, uświadomiłem sobie, że to bezcelowe. Zasnęła. Westchnąłem z niesmakiem. Dawno nie spotkałem człowieka, który miałby taki tupet.

Zmarszczyłem brwi, zauważając coś jeszcze. Chociaż jej towarzystwo nie należało do najmilszych, a jej bezczelność sprawiała, że odzywała się we mnie żądza mordu, to nie byłem jednak tak bardzo wściekły, jak miałem prawo być. Chwilę zastanawiałem się nad naturą tego dziwnego i nietypowego zjawiska. Ostatecznie uznałem, że zapewne wiązało się to z tym, że od naprawdę długiego czasu nie bawiłem się tak dobrze. Mimo wszystko.


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
>(Emanon)<br>Zimno. Siedzenie w bezruchu w dodatku nie poprawia krążenia, a ruszyć się nie miałam większej ochoty. Czułam się ospała i ociężała. Poza tym jednak... czułam się zadziwiająco dobrze jak na swoją sytuację. Byłam już raz postrzelona, ale wtedy zniosłam to o wiele gorzej. Ale wtedy nie miałam przy sobie demona...  
>Jak do tego doszło?<br>Ziewnęłam mimowolnie. Dawno nie przespałam na raz tylu godzin. Wiatr zawył, podzwaniając niestabilnymi rusztowaniami. Sebastiana nie było; jak przez mgłę pamiętałam, że chyba wspominał, że niedługo wróci. Absurd. Teoretycznie mogłabym uznać całą tę historię za sen albo majaki, gdyby nie płaszcz, który po sobie zostawił. Duży, ciepły płaszcz, który absolutnie nie należał do mnie.  
>Jeszcze wczoraj wyobrażałam sobie ten dzień zupełnie inaczej. Miałam być już daleko, daleko stąd. Mój plan był idealny. Nigdy więcej styczności z brudnymi interesami ojca. Nigdy więcej jego przestępstw i chodzenia wszędzie w towarzystwie ochroniarzy. Wyjazd z Rosji do rezydencji w Londynie wydawał się idealny do wdrożenia go w życie. Mogłabym w końcu przestać oglądać się przez ramię, czy nie śledzą mnie wysłannicy innych gangów. Na czarnym rynku, zwłaszcza w Rosji, od zawsze było gęsto od konkurencji. O klientów trzeba było więc dbać i mój ojciec robił to doskonale - dlatego nigdy nie narzekał ani na ich brak, ani na brak czegokolwiek. Grunt, to się dobrze ustawić, a co jak co, ale do interesów mój ojciec miał łeb. Kłopoty wyczuwał z odległości kilometra, co wielokrotnie ratowało mu skórę. Niestety, kiedyś musiał nastąpić koniec dobrej passy. Zbyt wielu ludziom jego powodzenie zaczynało działać na nerwy. Zdawałam sobie z tego sprawę i nie zamierzałam biernie czekać na rozwój wypadków.<br>Z rozwagą wybrałam odpowiedni dzień. Ojciec miał wtedy odbyć spotkanie z kilkoma swoimi wspólnikami i podwładnymi, wykorzystując fakt, że znalazł się poza granicami naszego kraju, skąd mógł podjąć nieco bardziej radykalne kroki. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie łudziłam się, że ten wyjazd był jedynie czysto rozrywkowy czy rekreacyjny. Chociaż nie chciano mnie w to mieszać, to i tak doszły mnie słuchy o tym, co się działo w półświatku. Atmosfera w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy pogarszała się coraz bardziej i czuć było, że coś wisi w powietrzu. Gdy ktoś szantażem lub groźbami zaczyna przejmować tereny dostaw pomniejszych dilerów, to nigdy nie wróży to niczego dobrego. Już od dłuższego czasu stopniowo narastało napięcie i miałam całkowicie uzasadnione obawy, że ta sprawa nie zakończy się tak szybko. Poszczególne kartele co i rusz skakały sobie do gardeł i bez dodatkowej zachęty. Gdy jednak pojawiły się pierwsze trupy... zabawa się skończyła.  
>Zapewne właśnie z tego powodu ojciec zwołał to zebranie. Sytuacja, chociaż sam ją bagatelizował, nie była wcale taka jak chciałby. Nie było to coś, co można by załatwić samemu. I nie było to także coś, w co chciano by mnie wplątywać. Na szczęście dla mnie.<br>Podejrzewałam, że prędko nie skończą. Takie rozmowy potrafiły ciągnąć się godzinami - miałam więc wystarczająco dużo czasu, żeby dotrzeć do lotniska. Niedaleko niego widziałam także przystanek autobusów. Już dawno zrobiłam dobry wywiad. Mogłabym więc wyjechać...  
>...i co dalej?<br>To było zasadnicze pytanie. Jedno z tych, na które nie potrafiłam znaleźć odpowiedzi.  
>Nie miałam niczego. Żadnych marzeń. Co miałabym robić w innym miejscu? Gdziekolwiek? Nic nie przychodziło mi na myśl. Nigdy w życiu nie posiadałam żadnego celu, którego osiągnięciu mogłabym się poświęcić. Żyjąc z dnia na dzień, biernie wykonując polecenia innych osób i nie mając niczego, co sprawiałoby mi przyjemność, w rzeczywistości czułam się niczym trup. Pusta. Martwa. Równie dobrze mogłabym nie żyć.<br>Może to właśnie dlatego pokładałam tak wielkie nadzieje w mojej ucieczce - było to w końcu coś, co wymagało poświęcenia mnóstwa uwagi, czasu i zaangażowania. Długo się przygotowywałam - miałam pieniądze, wiedziałam, kiedy ochrona rezydencji będzie najmniej czujna...  
>Oni też to wiedzieli.<br>Nie pamiętam początku. Nie zauważyłam niczego, co mogłoby mnie zaalarmować. "To byli profesjonaliści" - tak właśnie pomyślałam, gdy w końcu ich dostrzegłam. Zatrzymując się nagle u szczytu schodów prowadzących do holu, nie potrafiłam w tamtej chwili myśleć o niczym innym. To było zbyt nierealne. Nieprzewidziane. Ledwo poczułam dwa strzały, które szarpnęły mną do tyłu, rzucając na ścianę.  
>Widziałam ich. Przeszli obok mnie, nie poświęcając mi cienia uwagi. Mgła zaczynała zasnuwać mi wzrok, jednak pomimo tego dostrzegłam coś, czego nigdy bym się nie spodziewała. Coś, co momentalnie wybudziło mnie z letargu.<br>Znałam osobę noszącą na sygnecie znak, który jeden z tych mężczyzn miał wytatuowany na dłoni. Przed oczami stanęła mi jego twarz, żywa, jakby znajdował się tuż koło mnie. To była twarz człowieka, który kazał mi w żartach mówić do siebie "wujku".  
>Dlaczego...? To było głupie pytanie. Imperium mojego ojca stanowiło nie lada kąsek dla wszystkich tych harpii, które wiecznie tylko czekały na jego potknięcie, by go dobić i rozgrabić jego majątek. Noczkin... ta menda... mój ojciec traktował go jak brata...<br>Strzały, krzyki - wszystko działo się gdzieś obok mnie. Nie miało znaczenia. Świat powoli mętniał mi przed oczami, pochłaniany przez mrok. Lodowate zimno zaczynało wkradać się w kości. Miałam cel. Przez chwilę posiadałam coś, co dało mi siłę do działania i powód, dla którego warto było podejmować wysiłek. Uwierzyłam, że w końcu poczuję... cokolwiek. Zabrano mi to.  
>Nie.<br>Nie pozwolę. Ktoś... zapłaci mi za to. Ktoś... stanie się moim nowym celem.

* * *

><p>(Emanon)<br>Ciche kroki przywróciły mnie do rzeczywistości. Nie było sensu niepotrzebnie rozczulać się nad przeszłością. Jej już nic nie było w stanie zmienić. Jednak przyszłość... ją każdy trzyma we własnych rękach.  
>- Czyżbyś w takim skupieniu planowała zemstę? - zapytał Sebastian, wychodząc zza rogu. Nieodłączny, kpiący uśmieszek jak zwykle nie opuszczał jego twarzy. Zaczynał mnie powoli irytować.<br>- Można by to tak nazwać, chociaż... to nie do końca to - skrzywiłam się, nie potrafiąc znaleźć bardziej odpowiednich słów.  
>Podał mi bułkę, jeszcze ciepłą, prosto z piekarni. Dopiero, gdy poczułam jej zapach, dotarło do mnie, jak długo nic nie jadłam. Prychnął cicho, znów przysiadając na skrzyni ze znudzoną miną. Wydawał się świeżutki jak szczypiorek. Tacy jak on pewnie nigdy nawet worków pod oczami nie mają...<br>- Wy zawsze myślicie, że wasze cele są czymś więcej; czymś nadrzędnym i lepszym od innych - pokręcił pobłażliwie głową. - W rzeczywistości jednak... zawsze chodzi o zemstę, niesprawiedliwość, obojętnie, jak by to nazwać. Jesteście tacy ograniczeni...  
>- Być może - pokiwałam głową, odrywając małe kawałki bułki. Była pyszna, chociaż pewnie pomyślałabym tak o wszystkim, co bym dostała w tamtej chwili do jedzenia. - Pomyśl jednak o tym w nieco inny sposób. Co może znać ptak, który wykluł się w klatce i nigdy jej nie opuścił?<br>- Jak to? - zmarszczył z konsternacją brwi.  
>- Ptak ten, choćby miał wszystkie pióra i zdrowe, silne skrzydła, nigdy nie będzie pragnąć latać. Poznawszy przez całe swoje życie jedynie pusty, zimny świat wewnątrz klatki, nie będzie marzyć o szybowaniu wśród chmur. Ani o ściganiu się z innymi ptakami. Jak więc ludzie mają marzyć o czymś, czego nigdy nie poznali?<br>Nie odpowiedział. Zamyślony, odchylił się do tyłu, patrząc gdzieś w bok. W nikłym świetle dnia, które docierało do nas z zewnątrz, wyglądał jak posąg - równie zimny i wyniosły. Najwyraźniej nie czuł potrzeby kontynuowania rozmowy. Nie miałam zamiaru Wielmożnego Pana zmuszać. W końcu nie to było jego zadaniem.  
>Przemogłam się, żeby dokończyć jedzenie, chociaż przeszła mi już na nie ochota. Nie zamierzałam żebrać później o więcej.<br>- Muszę zmienić ci bandaże - oznajmił po długiej chwili milczenia, jaka minęła.  
>Pokiwałam głową. Nie było sensu dłużej zwlekać. Miałam coś, co należało doprowadzić do końca.<br>- Miałaś szczęście - powiedział nieoczekiwanie, sprawnie zawiązując po wszystkim węzeł.  
>Spojrzałam na niego zdziwiona, nie rozumiejąc, o czym mówił. Z bliska zauważyłam, że jego oczy, chociaż nienaturalnie szkarłatne, miały zaskakująco ciepły odcień, dostrzegalny dopiero z małej odległości. I włosy ciemniejsze chyba nawet od moich.<br>- Kule nie uszkodziły organów. Gdyby przeszły kilka centymetrów w bok, byłabyś dawno martwa - wyjaśnił. Pomógł mi wstać. Na moment świat zawirował, kołysząc się jak statek na morzu.  
>- I ty to nazywasz szczęściem? - mruknęłam kwaśno, oddając mu jego płaszcz. W jego oczach przez moment błysnęło chyba zdziwienie, ale równie dobrze mogło mi się to jedynie zdawać. Wzięłam od niego kurtkę, która była już bardziej w moim rozmiarze. Nie miałam ochoty zastanawiać się, skąd ją wziął. W gruncie rzeczy naprawdę niewiele mnie to obchodziło.<br>Cel... To na nim należało się skupić.  
>Poczułam radosne podniecenie na samą myśl o tym. Nareszcie... Nareszcie coś, czemu warto byłoby poświęcić życie.<br>Albo kilka żyć. Zależy, kto się nawinie.  
>- Chodź, Sebastianie. Idziemy na łowy.<br>Uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. Nie byłam pewna, ale wydawało mi się, że po raz pierwszy nie dostrzegłam w nim kpiny. Pewnie to były tylko moje pochopne marzenia.  
>- Zawsze przy tobie - powiedział, kładąc dłoń na sercu.<br>Ty diable wcielony... Nie mogłam powstrzymać krótkiego śmiechu. Przecież oboje dobrze wiemy, że ani ty, ani ja nie mamy serca.

_  
>Od Autora:<br>Jeżeli doczytaliście aż tu, to bardzo proszę o zostawienie jakiegoś komentarza. Nawet kilka anonimowych zdań będzie mile widziane! Napiszcie, co wam się podoba, a co byście zmienili/dodali/wyrzucili. Będę wdzięczna, naprawdę!


	3. Chapter 3

3.

(Emanon)

Wiatr zacinał, niosąc ze sobą krople zimnego, lepkiego deszczu. Poprawiłam jeszcze raz kaptur, nasuwając go możliwie mocno na twarz. Wątpiłam, by po ulicach kręcili się jeszcze ludzie Noczkina - w końcu postrzelili mnie bez pudła i raczej nie powinni mieć odnośnie tego podejrzeń. Ostrożności jednak nigdy za wiele. Kto mógł przewidzieć, co mu jeszcze odbije? Zawsze był ostrożny. Zanim cokolwiek zrobił, najpierw rozważał to na wszelkie możliwe sposoby i rozkładał każdy problem na czynniki pierwsze, które potem systematycznie neutralizował. Zawsze kojarzył mi się z grzechotnikiem - cały czas był gotowy do ataku, czekał jednak do ostatniej chwili, gdy już był pewien, że nic nie stanie mu na przeszkodzie.

Pozbędę się go z najwyższą przyjemnością.

- Dokąd idziemy? - Sebastian zapytał z umiarkowanym zainteresowaniem, rozglądając się dookoła. Wyglądał jak cholerny model na wakacjach. Z tym też musiałam coś zrobić. Tego mi jeszcze brakowało, żeby ludzie gapili się na niego z rozdziawionymi gębami, gdziekolwiek tylko nie pójdziemy. Na pewno uda nam się nie zwracać uwagi.

- Ja idę do mieszkania, które na wszelki wypadek wynajęłam jakiś czas temu. Muszę zabrać stamtąd kilka rzeczy. A ty... - zastanowiłam się. Miałam ochotę sprawdzić, na co go stać, jednak z drugiej strony nie chciałam przesadzić... A, mniejsza z tym. Raz się żyje. - Na rogu Humphrey's Street znajduje się klub. O tej porze nie powinno być tam ruchu. Pod ziemią jednak znajduje się kilka pięter i gdzieś tam powinien siedzieć w swojej norze szczur, na którego wołają Diebżejew. Zorientuj się, czy tam jest, a jeśli gdzieś wyparował, to dokąd. O ile, oczywiście, dasz radę - dodałam kpiąco, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

Zmrużył je w wąskie szparki. Stanęliśmy pod kamienicą. Można było dostać ciarek od tego intensywnego spojrzenia. Przez chwilę byłam prawie pewna, że odmówi albo powie, że nie ma zamiaru tego zrobić. Zachowywał się na tyle arogancko, że uważałam to za całkiem możliwą opcję.

- Mówiłem ci już, jak się prosi o przysługę - powiedział jednak zamiast tego, patrząc na mnie z góry z wyrazem politowania na twarzy. Lodowate spojrzenie przewiercało mnie na wskroś. Jeżeli sądził, że nie nawykłam do znoszenia takich spojrzeń, to się pomylił.

- Nie mam zamiaru cię o nic prosić - warknęłam, nie panując nad głosem. - Ja _każę_ ci to zrobić.

Coś drgnęło na jego twarzy, ale nie zwróciłam na to uwagi. Nie obchodziły mnie jego humory.

- Jak sobie życzysz - usłyszałam jeszcze za plecami, gdy odwróciłam się na pięcie i weszłam do kamienicy, nie oglądając się za siebie.

Miał zamiar tak pogrywać? W porządku. Ja też potrafię dopasowywać się do zasad. Niemal równie dobrze, jak te zasady naginać i łamać.

Nie wiedzieć czemu, z mojej twarzy przez jakiś czas nie chciał zejść uśmiech. Gorzki, co prawda, jednak niewiele miałam jeszcze powodów do szczęścia. Nasza mała gra mogła mi nieco urozmaicić nadchodzące dni i po cichu na to właśnie liczyłam. W końcu - co mi jeszcze pozostało?

* * *

><p>Stojąc nad umywalką, ochlapała twarz chłodną wodą, próbując zmyć z niej brud i zmęczenie, które niepostrzeżenie się na nią wkradły i nie chciały jej opuścić pomimo wszelkich starań. Spojrzała jeszcze raz w brudne, lekko nadpęknięte na rogu lustro. Wyglądała, jakby postarzała się co najmniej o kilka lat od ostatniego czasu, gdy przyglądała się sobie, chociaż może tak tylko jej się wydawało. Nie potrafiła ocenić.<p>

Jej wzrok samoistnie przesunął się na odbicie lewego oka. Jasny, wyraźnie widoczny pentagram odcinał się na tle tak ciemnej, że aż prawie czarnej tęczówki. Nigdy specjalnie nie przepadała za widokiem swoich oczu właśnie z ich powodu. Nawet dla niej samej wydawały się one puste i martwe. Blada, anemiczna cera chronicznie niewyspanej osoby także nie dodawała jej uroku. Skrzywiła się, darując sobie dalsze oględziny swojej wątpliwej urody i osoby. Nigdy dotąd nie przykładała szczególnej uwagi do swojego wyglądu. Po niedługim namyśle uznała, że taki stan rzeczy odpowiada jej jak najbardziej i postanowiła tego w żaden sposób nie zmieniać.

To, jak wyglądała, nie miało większego znaczenia, nie, gdy nie musiała już dłużej utrzymywać dla nikogo pozorów. Wręcz, paradoksalnie, im mniej była podobna do siebie, tym lepiej. Wolała, żeby nikt jej nie rozpoznał. Nie bywała często w Londynie, jednak zdążyła zapoznać się z kilkoma osobami, głównie przez swojego ojca i jego kontakty. Nie miała pojęcia, czy Noczkin lub Diebżejew dokopali się już do raportów z sekcji zwłok z rezydencji, ale jeśli wyszło na jaw, że wciąż nie odnaleziono jej ciała... Na pewno błyskawicznie zostałyby za nią wysłane psy gończe, żeby dokończyły robotę.

Uśmiechnęła się krzywo do swojego odbicia. Nie zamierzała dać się im zaskoczyć.

Pogwizdując cicho pod nosem, przeszukała kilka szuflad z rozmaitymi szpargałami, których poprzedniemu lokatorowi nie chciało się sprzątać. Po dłuższej chwili znalazła jakieś nożyczki, które z grubsza nadawały się do użytku. Wróciła do lustra, mrużąc w zastanowieniu oczy.

Jak zauważyła, szybko i pewnie ścinając włosy, miała zadziwiająco dobry humor. Dawno nie czuła się tak irracjonalnie spokojnie. Zupełnie jakby ktoś w pewnym momencie uwolnił ją od niewidocznego ciężaru, który dotąd spoczywał na jej barkach.

Wrzuciła nożyczki do zlewu, zapchanego czarnymi lokami. Przeciągnęła z zadowoleniem po włosach, które chyba jeszcze nigdy nie były tak krótkie, a które wciąż jednak pozostawały na tyle długie, by były w stanie opadać pozornie niesfornie na twarz, zasłaniając przy tym zarówno sporą jej część, jak i to niefortunne oko. Żałowała, że nie miała przy obie okularów przeciwsłonecznych, które z łatwością rozwiązałyby tę problematyczną kwestię, ale kto normalny zabierałby do wiecznie ponurej, deszczowej Anglii takie rzeczy?

Wychodząc z łazienki, narzuciła na siebie koszulę. Zapinając guziki, zerknęła na bandaże opasające jej brzuch. Zdążyła już sprawdzić, jak to wyglądało. Prawie nie było śladu po ranach - jedynie dwa pulsujące czerwienią wgłębienia. Całkowicie zrośnięte skórą. To było niesamowite. Nie uwierzyłaby, że coś takiego jest możliwe, gdyby nie zobaczyła tego na własne oczy. Zaczynało robić się ciekawie. _Bardzo_ ciekawie.

Siadając przy zakurzonym, brudnym stole, wzięła do ręki pistolet, który swego czasu dostała od ojca. "Na wszelki wypadek" - tak wtedy powiedział. Pamiętała zarówno jego słowa, jak i złośliwą myśl, która przyszła jej wtedy do głowy. Czyżby zawodowe skrzywienie kazało mu obdzielić nawet własną córkę nielegalnym towarem? Dobrze, że chociaż nie kazał jej zapłacić. Gdyby wciąż żywiła do niego choć odrobinę cieplejszych uczuć, pewnie byłaby w stanie docenić jego gest i przymknąć oko na szczegóły. Tak jednak nie było, a ona wciąż nie potrafiła się przemóc, by spojrzeć na niego inaczej. Zbyt wiele bezsensownych kłótni skutecznie oddaliło ich od siebie na przestrzeni zbyt wielu lat.

On nie żyje, pomyślała, obracając w dłoniach broń. On nie żyje, a ja wciąż go nienawidzę. Ciekawe, czy to grzech.

Usłyszała niespodziewane szurnięcie.

Zerwała się na nogi, błyskawicznie wymierzając broń. Sebastian zerknął na nią z pobłażliwym uśmiechem, zakładając ręce za plecami.

- Wspaniały refleks.

- Możemy sprawdzić, czy też masz taki.

Zza okna słychać było szum przejeżdżających samochodów.

- Wtedy musiałabyś do mnie strzelić - uniósł brwi. - Ale jeśli nie widzisz problemu...

Nie widziała.

Krew prysnęła, gdy kula zagłębiła się w miękką, jasną skórę pomiędzy jego oczami. Suchy świst tłumika zagłuszył dźwięk dzbanka, który spadł z półki, strącony dłonią. Sebastian pochylił się, przytrzymując ściany. Włosy opadły mu luźno na twarz, zasłaniając ją. Przez chwilę trwał w bezruchu, jakby w lekkim, krzywym ukłonie. Emanon przechyliła się, żeby coś zobaczyć; nie ruszyła się jednak na krok.

Ramiona Sebastiana zatrzęsły się, jakby próbował stłumić bezgłośny spazm śmiechu. Wyprostował się po chwili, przecierając twarz. Na białym materiale rękawiczki zostały roztarte ślady krwi, jednak na jego czole nie było już śladu po ranie. Pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. Wypluł pocisk na dłoń.

- Z każdym rokiem wasze bronie stają się coraz skuteczniejsze - stwierdził.

- Najwyraźniej wciąż niewystarczająco - Emanon wzruszyła z zawodem ramionami. Odwróciła się do stołu, na którym rozłożone miała rzeczy do zabrania. Włożyła ostatnie z nich do plecaka razem z pistoletem. Długi czas przygotowywała sobie w tym miejscu wszystko, co mogłoby jej się przydać w ewentualnej podróży, jednak koniec końców, prawie niczego nie wzięła. Była boleśnie świadoma tego, że po dokonaniu zemsty nie będzie już dla niej żadnego "potem". Kontrakt został zawarty i, jak każda rzecz na świecie, on także miał swoją cenę. Emanon nałożyła kurtkę, poprawiając jeszcze raz włosy.

- Diebżejew siedzi na miejscu?

- Owszem. Zaszył się na najniższym poziomie piwnic. I z tego, co byłem w stanie wywnioskować, nie ma zamiaru ich w najbliższym czasie opuszczać.

- To dobrze. Nie chciałoby mi się za nim ganiać - mruknęła. Rozejrzała się po małym, zakurzonym i zagraconym pokoju, którego nikt poza nią nie chciał nawet oglądać. Wątpiła, żeby zostawiła w nim coś cennego.

Sebastian obrócił w palcach pocisk, wciąż jeszcze umazany jego krwią.

- Sądziłem, że nie strzelisz - przyznał.

- A ja nie sądziłam, że tak łatwo się podniesiesz. No ale cóż - mylić się jest rzeczą ludzką, nie przejmuj się - poklepała go pocieszająco po ramieniu, wymijając go i ruszając w stronę wyjścia. - A jak tak bardzo jesteś pod wrażeniem, to zostaw sobie to żelastwo na pamiątkę.

Sebastian poprawił poły przekrzywionego płaszcza, po chwili wahania chowając pocisk do kieszeni. Nie lubił zostawiać na niczym śladów swojej krwi, tak przynajmniej to sobie wytłumaczył, co w gruncie rzeczy nie było kłamstwem. W rzeczywistości jednak to wyjaśnienie przyszło mu odrobinę zbyt szybko i zbyt łatwo, jak na jego gust. Nie był pewien, dlaczego tak właściwie naprawdę go nie wyrzucił. Nie potrafiąc znaleźć żadnej bardziej satysfakcjonującej odpowiedzi, porzucił jej poszukiwania. Miał ciekawsze powody do zastanowienia.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Muzyka huczała, przebijając się nawet przez ściany budynku. Gdyby znajdował się w jakiejś lepszej dzielnicy, na pewno nikt nie pozwoliłby na to i szybko ukrócono by jego żywot. Lokalizacja nie była jednak przypadkowa, tak samo jak przypadkowe nie były osoby, które go odwiedzały. Jego właściciel, nauczony bolesnym doświadczeniem, od dawna stronił od wszelkiego rodzaju przypadkowości i niewiele pozostawiał losowi.

Okrążając budynek i szerokim łukiem omijając główne wejście, dwie zakapturzone osoby skierowały się w stronę tylnego, nieoficjalnego, dostępnego jedynie dla wybranych osobistości, których obecność w miejscu takim jak to mogłaby znacząco zaszkodzić, gdyby dotarła do informacji publicznej. Nieczęsto jednak zdarzało się Diebżejewowi przyjmować w ten sposób gości i nie zapowiadało się wcale na zmiany - nie było więc sensu wykładać dodatkowych, niepotrzebnych funduszy na pilnowanie go. Jakie mogło być prawdopodobieństwo, że ktoś spróbuje je sforsować? Albo że zrobi to ktoś, kto dokładnie wiedział, gdzie się ono znajduje?

Odpowiedź na oba pytania brzmiała: niewielkie. Maleńkie wręcz, mógłby dodać Diebżejew, gdyby podczas chaotycznego, nerwowego pakowania całego swojego dobytku miał czas, by o tym pomyśleć. Na ostatnią chwilę udało mu się wynająć samolot, który by go zabrał z tego wilgotnego, brudnego kraju, do którego przez tyle lat próbował się przyzwyczaić - niestety, na próżno. Opuściłby go już wcześniej, w końcu nic go tu już nie trzymało, gdyby nie fatalna pogoda, która akurat popsuła się jak na złość i nie chciała tak łatwo odpuścić. Niestety, choć oferował już iście astronomiczne kwoty pilotom, to nie był w stanie pieniędzmi przekupić śnieżyc, które rozpętały się na wschodzie. Gdyby tylko mógł, zrobiłby to, obojętnie, jak absurdalnie by to nie brzmiało. Miał mnóstwo pieniędzy. Brudnych, wciąż jeszcze ciepłych, pieniędzy. Nie był jedynie w stanie ich wywieźć. Rozpalająca go od środka furia miotała nim po całym gabinecie. Muzyka docierająca do niego nawet poprzez kilka pięter, doprowadzała tego niskiego, tłustego mężczyznę do szału.

Jeszcze tylko trochę, uspokajał się w myślach. Już niedługo wszystko znowu się unormuje. A nawet jeśli nie... to on już będzie wtedy daleko. Bezpieczny. Czysty. Nikt go nie powiąże z brutalnym morderstwem, które wkrótce oficjalnie wyjdzie na jaw. Tak naprawdę to Diebżejew nigdy go nie chciał ani nie planował nawet brać w nim udziału. Co jednak mógł zrobić pod naciskiem osoby, która mogłaby go w jednej chwili rozedrzeć na strzępy? Nigdzie by już nie znalazł bezpiecznego schronienia.

Od niej też uciekał. On nich wszystkich.

Paradoksalnie jednak, wcale nie czuł się z tą świadomością lepiej, nawet gdy uparcie przekonywał się, że już za kilka godzin rozpocznie się najcudowniejszy etap reszty jego życia.

Diebżejew nie potrafił opanować uczucia, które z każdą mijającą minutą dławiło go coraz bardziej.

* * *

><p>Leniwie ćmiący słabego, ruskiego skręta strażnik wzdrygnął się z zimna. Kulił się przy ścianie, chowając się pod wąskim zadaszeniem, które wystawało kilka pięter wyżej i które jako tako chroniło go od głównego uderzenia ściany deszczu. Dym snuł się szarą chmurką, prędko rozwiewany przez lejące się z góry wodospady.<p>

Na wąskiej, cuchnącej szczurami uliczce jak zwykle nic się nie działo. Mężczyzna parsknął w myślach, próbując wymyślić, co takiego mogłoby się w niej wydarzyć. Była krótka, brudna i znajdowała się w paskudnej okolicy. Sam by nigdy nie zwrócił na nią uwagi, gdyby to od niego zależało.

Nie przejął się dwoma osobami, które w pewnym momencie pojawiły się u jej wylotu. Była dosyć popularnym skrótem dla podrzędnych ćpunów handlujących dragami, którzy musieli akurat szybko zmyć się z głównych ulic.

Emanon, nie zwalniając kroku, przyjrzała się mężczyźnie na ile pozwalała pogoda, skutecznie ograniczająca widoczność. Teoretycznie nie miał nic wspólnego z jej sprawą, jednak w praktyce...

- Pozbądź się go - rozkazała mechanicznym głosem.

-Tak jest.

O ile była w stanie to ocenić, to Sebastian nie zastanawiał się nad tym, co ona. Mogłaby wręcz zaryzykować stwierdzenie, że odczuwał radość, szybko i sprawnie skręcając mężczyźnie kark, zanim ten w ogóle zorientował się, co się dzieje. Niedopałek wypadł z jego bezwładnych palców, po chwili rozmiękając w kałuży i gasnąc.

Emanon podeszła do martwego ciała, które wciąż trzymał Sebastian. W kieszeni śmierdzącej potem i dymem kurtki mężczyzny znalazła identyfikator z kartą magnetyczną. Ominęła wzrokiem imię i nazwisko mężczyzny.

- Wrzuć go do kontenera - skinęła głową w stronę dużych, plastikowych kubłów, od których cuchnęło szczynami.

Otworzyła drzwi, które z zewnątrz nie wyróżniały się niczym szczególnym. Były równie stare i pokryte taką samą, odłażącą płatami farbą, jak co najmniej troje innych w pobliżu. Weszła na niewielką klatkę schodową. Po lewej znajdowały się schody prowadzące na górę. Po prawej - kolejne, tym razem dużo solidniejsze, drzwi. Z zamkiem na kartę magnetyczną. Wybór nie był trudny.

Bardziej wyczuła, niż usłyszała Sebastiana. Zerknęła przez ramię, potwierdzając jego obecność. Chwilę potem ciche kliknięcie odblokowało wejście. Schowała kartę do kieszeni.

Biała farba, która kiedyś pokrywała zarówno ściany, jak i sufit korytarza, wraz z upływem lat zszarzała, przyjmując bliżej nieokreślony odcień. Anemiczne, żółtawe światło rozmieszczonych w sporych odstępach świetlówek nadawało korytarzowi jeszcze bardziej ponurego i odpychającego wyglądu. Z otwartych pomieszczeń po lewej dobiegały ich ludzkie głosy oraz z rzadka przebijające się przez nie relacje komentatorów sportowych.

- Byłby pan łaskaw...? - Emanon obróciła się na pięcie, z zawadiackim uśmiechem wskazując na korytarz. - Strasznie boli mnie głowa. Przez ten hałas nie mogę się skupić - wygięła usta w podkówkę.

- Z największą przyjemnością wyeliminuję zatem ten problem - Sebastian ukłonił się z gracją.

* * *

><p>Diebżejew kichnął, odwracając głowę od palonego właśnie pliku dokumentów, jednego z ostatnich, jakie czekał ten los. Zerknął na zegarek, po którym już na pierwszy rzut oka dawało się stwierdzić, że kosztował więcej, niż niejeden człowiek w tej okolicy kiedykolwiek widział na oczy. Za jakieś piętnaście minut powinien przyjechać samochód, który zabierze go prosto na lotnisko, a stamtąd - do ojczyzny...<p>

Kilk~

Klamka opadła i podniosła się. Klucz wciąż tkwił w zamku, który Diebżejew niedawno sam zamykał. Zmarszczył brwi, zaszokowany niepojętym nieposłuszeństwem swoich ludzi. Wyraźnie im mówił, żeby absolutnie, pod żadnym pozorem mu nie przeszk...

Podwójny wystrzał roztrzaskał zamek, a kopnięcie otworzyło je do środka, aż łupnęły o futrynę. Diebżejew szarpnął się w bok, próbując doskoczyć o biurka, w którego szufladzie zawsze leżała broń...

Strzał rzucił go na ziemię, trafiając z siłą taranu. Dojmujący ból w jednej chwili unieruchomił jego ramię, rozpełzając się po tkankach niczym kwas. Z ust Diebżejewa wyrwał się skowyt. Zacisnął zęby, podnosząc się na kolana. Może zdąży...

Ktoś stanął pomiędzy nim a biurkiem, opierając się o nie. Jego buty zostawiły za sobą czerwone ślady krwi. Diebżejew poczuł, jak niekontrolowany dreszcz przebiegł całe jego tłuste, roztrzęsione ciało.

Lodowate nici strachu zaczęły go oplatać coraz ciaśniej. Z trudem łapał oddech. Powietrze nie chciało wtłoczyć się do płuc.

- Proszę... Ja nic nie wiem... - załkał, kuląc się w sobie i próbując wydać się mniejszy. - Ja nie miałem nic wspólnego...

_- Z czym? _

Ten głos... Nie, to niemożliwe, przecież nie było szans, żeby...

- To ty... - szepnął głosem niewiele głośniejszym od oddechu, podnosząc wzrok. Niedowierzanie i strach biły się o prymat w jego szeroko rozwartych, rybich oczach.

Poznałby ją. Poznałby ją zawsze i wszędzie. Nie było mowy o pomyłce, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę doniesienia z raportów.

- Jakim cudem przeżyłaś...? Oni...

- To nie był cud - przerwała mu matowym głosem. - I nie ty zadajesz pytania.

Chrupnęły zęby, wybite szybkim, niespodziewanym kopnięciem, które odrzuciło dilera na bok.

Emanon spokojnie poczekała, aż się pozbiera. Nie spieszyło jej się. Nie istniała żadna osoba na świecie, która mogłaby jej przeszkodzić.

Parsknęła z politowaniem, gdy Diebżejew zaczął wydzierać się wniebogłosy, wołając swoją ochronę. Robił z siebie żałosne pośmiewisko. Jak zawsze.

- Obawiam się, że nikt nie przyjdzie - stwierdziła niemal ze współczuciem.

Obrzucił ją palącym spojrzeniem. Dyszał nienawiścią, która skraplała się na jego brodzie i wypływała z jego rozbitych ust lepką czerwienią. Jego wzrok omiótł kropelki krwi, które osadziły się na twarzy dziewczyny i na jej ubraniach.

- Nie mogłaś zabić ich sama... Nikt nie dałby rady...

- Ja nie jestem sama. Prawda?

Cień ciemniejszy od mroku oderwał się od czerni spowijającej wejście, przechodząc przez próg.

- Oczywiście. Będę u twojego boku aż do samej śmierci - odparł miękkim, melodyjnym głosem, przystając za nią. Poczuła jego ciepły oddech na swoim karku.

- To dobrze. I widzisz, mój ty mały kundelku... - Emanon ponownie odwróciła twarz do Rosjanina - to właśnie stawia mnie w sytuacji o niebo lepszej od twojej. To _ty_ jesteś sam. I znikąd pomocy...

- Czego ode mnie chcesz?! - trząsł się. Nie potrafił tego opanować ani powstrzymać, choć tak bardzo starał się nie okazywać strachu, który dławił go i zaciskał lodowate szpony na jego gardle. Na próżno. Zarówno widok tej pustej, zobojętniałej osoby, jak i mężczyzny, który sam emanował mrokiem, budziły w tłustym, starym dilerze najprymitywniejsze odruchy.

- Czego chcesz?! - powtórzył trzęsącym się i wpadającym w piskliwe tony głosem.

- Ja? - dziewczyna uniosła brwi. - Czyżbyś nie wiedział? Pragnienie zemsty jest chyba naturalnym następstwem zdarzeń, które miały miejsce w całkiem niedalekiej przeszłości, a których skutki są ci jednocześnie doskonale znane - w jej słowach zadźwięczała stal. Sebastian milczał, nieporuszony i odległy niczym posąg wykuty z granitu.

- Ja nie wiem, ja nic nie wiem... - Diebżejew mamrotał, próbując skupić słabnący wzrok. Ta mała dziwka... Nikt nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że w przyszłości przyniesie tyle szkód...

- Sebastianie.

Zanim Diebżejew zdążył podnieść głowę, poczuł silne, pewne ręce, które błyskawicznie pochwyciły jego ramię. I wykręciły. Mocno.

Chrzęst kości i stawów został zagłuszony nieludzkim wrzaskiem, który wydarł się z gardła mężczyzny. Szorstki, brudny dywan wpijał się w jego przyciśniętą do niego twarz, przygwożdżoną ciężarem sługi Emanon.

- Gdzie jest Noczkin? - spytała, gdy Diebżejew uciszył się nieco. Jej głos brzmiał matowo, nieomal mechanicznie, zupełnie, jakby pytała o drogę lub pogodę. Sebastian rzucił jej przelotne spojrzenie. Nie potrafił niczego wyczytać z jej twarzy. Dostrzegał jedynie obojętność, ale przecież musiało się tam kryć coś więcej.

- Birmingham - Diebżejew wykrztusił, dławiąc się własną, słodkawą śliną. Pocił się jak szczur. - Nic więcej nie wiem, przysięgam, ja tylko robiłem, co m...

- Odnajdziesz go tam, Sebastianie? - Emanon nie słuchała dalszej części bełkotliwych tłumaczeń dilera. W jej czarnych, mętnych oczach nie odbijało się nic.

- Sądzę, że nie powinno być z tym problemu.

- W porządku.

Na jej znak pozbawił Diebżejewa przytomności. Jego jeszcze bardziej obita twarz z ledwością przypominała go sprzed ich spotkania. Nie, żeby demonowi było go szkoda. W gruncie rzeczy był wręcz zdziwiony, że dziewczyna nie kazała mu go zabić. Może miała co do niego inne plany? Albo może nie była w stanie zabić osoby, którą najwyraźniej znała? Jakikolwiek był powód oszczędzenia Diebżejewa, Sebastian nie potrafił go odnaleźć. Emanon, oparta o biurko, zastanawiała się nad czymś, błądząc wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu.

- I co teraz? - Sebastian spytał po chwili, przerywając milczenie. Z góry dobiegały ich odgłosy wciąż huczącej, nie zakłóconej niczym zabawy.

- Udamy się do Birmingham i odszukamy Noczkina.

- Zabijesz go?

Wzruszyła ramionami.

- Pewnie tak. Ojciec zawsze mnie uczył, że kara powinna być współmierna do winy oraz na tyle bolesna, by pozostawiła po sobie trwały ślad. A skoro o tym mowa - wstała i schowała broń do plecaka. - Spal to miejsce.

- Jesteś pewna? - podszedł do niej, cicho niczym cień. - Na górze jest pewnie setka ludzi.

- Trudno. Kara musi zostać zapamiętana.

Otarł zasychające kropelki krwi z jej twarzy, bladej jak u lalki. Zwróciła na niego wzrok pustych, nieprzeniknionych oczu. Blada, jaskrawa gwiazda pentagramu zdawała się do nich nie należeć. Zupełnie, jakby przez przypadek znalazła się po złej stronie nieba.

- Zostawiłeś kilku.

- Byłem pewien, że te kilka osób nie będzie stanowić dla ciebie problemu.

- Lubisz ryzyko, co? - nie był pewien, ale zdawało mu się, że przez jej usta przemknął cień uśmiechu, który zgasł jednak równie szybko, jak się pojawił.

- Być może upodabniam się do ciebie.

- Więc nie zwlekaj i spal to miejsce. Chcę zobaczyć, jak płonie.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

(Sebastian)

Bilety na pociąg do Birmingham udało mi się zdobyć bez większych problemów, a wręcz łatwiej i szybciej, niż bym się spodziewał. Zawsze zdumiewał mnie sposób, w jaki kilka uprzejmych słów i uśmiechów potrafiło sprawić, by ludzie, a zwłaszcza kobiety, pozapominały języka w gębie. Dzięki temu ciekawemu zjawisku właśnie udało mi się wyminąć sporą część kolejki i spokojnie wykupić miejsca. No cóż, to nie było tak, żeby ich zachowanie w jakikolwiek sposób mi przeszkadzało – po prawdzie, czułem się wręcz często mile nim połechtany. Ja jedynie posłusznie wykonywałem rozkazy, stosując wszelkie możliwe środki do ich osiągnięcia. Reszta była tylko mniej lub bardziej przyjemnym skutkiem ubocznym. Czasami mile podsycającym moją wrodzoną próżność.

Wymijając tych wszystkich głośnych, rozgadanych ludzi zgromadzonych na dworcu, zastanawiałem się nad pewną kwestią, która od jakiegoś czasu nie dawała mi spokoju. Przed chwilą znów potwierdziłem, że wciąż potrafiłem wywierać na ludzi pewnego rodzaju wpływ i odczytywać ich emocje i nastawienie. Bez większego problemu mogłem czytać w nich jak w otwartej księdze. Nie stanowili dla mnie żadnej zagadki.

Co więc było nie tak w _jej_ przypadku?

Nie potrafiłem jej rozgryźć – musiałem to przyznać przed samym sobą, chociaż nie przyszło mi to łatwo. Nie byłem w stanie przewidzieć jej poczynań, często sprzecznych z tymi, do których byłem przyzwyczajony. Wielokrotnie zaskakiwała mnie, co ostatni raz spotkało mnie dawno, dawno temu. Jedyny raz, gdy byłem w stanie odczytać targające nią emocje, miał miejsce w chwili zawierania kontraktu. Nienawiść i ból, które były na tyle potężne, by mnie przywołać, przenikały mnie aż do szpiku kości. Mógłbym rozkoszować się ich wyrazistością. Niewielu posiadałem kontrahentów, którzy byli w stanie wyzwolić taki ogrom mocy.

I żadnego, którego przejrzenie jednocześnie sprawiłoby mi tyle problemów.

Nie reagowała tak, jak próbowałem przewidywać. Nie odpowiadała tak, jak bym się spodziewał. Podejmowała decyzje, o które nigdy bym jej nie podejrzewał.

Poza tym była pusta.

Czarne, matowe płótno. Żadne zagięcie, żadna plama nie zakłócała idealnie nieprzeniknionego mroku, którym się otaczała. Nie potrafiłem dostrzec niczego, co kryło się za nim. Nie potrafiłem dostrzec, czy cokolwiek się za nim kryło.

Poza jedną rzeczą. Ostry, jaskrawy blask gwiazdy, niczym świeża, żarząca się rana, lśnił wśród tej czerni, obserwując beznamiętnie resztę świata. I przypominając.

Nigdy jeszcze nie czułem się tak bezradny w obliczu jakiegokolwiek człowieka. Denerwowało mnie to, chociaż nigdy bym nie przyznał, że byłem w stanie dać takim pospolitym emocjom sobą targać.

Rozejrzałem się dookoła, przystając niedaleko miejsca na peronie, gdzie ją zostawiłem. Okropny, trzeszczący głos co i rusz podawał jakieś komunikaty, których samo słuchanie mogłoby przyprawić o ból głowy. Nie miałem pojęcia, jak ci wszyscy ludzie byli w stanie go znosić.

Znalazłem ją kawałek dalej. Przeglądała gazetę, oparta niedbale o filar. Zdawała się nie zauważać tłumów, które się wokół niej przewalały. Szum pociągów wjeżdżających na stację utrudniał usłyszenie czegokolwiek.

Starając się maksymalnie wtopić w gęstą, hałaśliwą rzekę ludzkiej ciżby, przemknąłem niepostrzeżenie w stronę dziewczyny. Poczułem nutkę satysfakcji, gdy drgnęła nerwowo, gdy w końcu dostrzegła moją obecność. Ukryła zażenowanie pod krzywym uśmiechem.

- Nie strasz mnie tak.

- Najmocniej błagam o wybaczenie. Nie było to moim zamiarem – oczywiste kłamstwo przeszło mi przez gardło bez najmniejszego zająknienia.

-Jasne. Załatwiłeś bilety?

-Tak, chociaż z tego co widziałem, pozostało mało wolnych miejsc. Mam nadzieję jednak, że uda nam się znaleźć ci…

- _Nam _– poprawiła mnie niemal odruchowo. – Masz być przy mnie. Zawsze.

Zabrało mi chwilę, zanim opanowałem zaskoczenie i pobłażliwy uśmiech, który samoistnie próbował wypłynąć na moje usta, a który raczej nie byłby mile widziany w tej sytuacji.

- Jeśli takie jest twoje życzenie…

- Owszem, jest. A teraz chodźmy stąd w końcu. Nie chce mi się tu stać, a pociąg powinien już być podstawiony.

Przeszliśmy na peron ósmy. Nie odzywała się, a ja także nie widziałem potrzeby prowadzenia rozmowy. Nie potrafiłbym zacząć. W każdej chwili mogłaby się wymknąć spod kontroli. Ostatnie często się to zdarzało w jej towarzystwie. Nie miałem pojęcia, jak to się działo, ale czasami po prostu nie widziałem, co odpowiedzieć. Kontrahentami prawie zawsze zostawały osoby w pewien konkretny sposób ponadprzeciętne, ale nie przypominałem sobie żadnego przypadku człowieka, który stanowiłby dla mnie taką zagadkę.

Nigdy nie uznawałem ludzi za szczególnie interesujących. Na ogół kierowały nimi żałośnie naiwne, proste idee.

Ona jednak… Ona wydawała mi się zaskakująco ciekawym przypadkiem. Nieomal żałowałem, że nasza znajomość zakończy się najprawdopodobniej w przeciągu kilku najbliższych dni. Byłem ciekaw, czym jeszcze byłaby w stanie mnie zaskoczyć. Dotychczas udało jej się to co najmniej kilkukrotnie i dawało nadzieję na równie ciekawy rozwój wypadków w przyszłości.

Pomyślałem o pocisku, który bez wahania we mnie wystrzeliła. Nie sam ten czyn wywołał we mnie jednak największe zaskoczenie – wielokrotnie zdarzało mi się być ranionym przez moich poprzednich kontrahentów. Tym, co zwróciło moją uwag, była pustka, którą dostrzegłem w jej spojrzeniu. Jeżeli zrobiła coś takiego, niepewna przecież efektu i skutków, to powinna przecież czuć cokolwiek w związku z tym. Cokolwiek. Bunt. Nienawiść.

Emanon była jednak pusta.

Zupełnie jak ja.

Ta myśl spadła na mnie nieoczekiwanie. Uśmiech politowania dla całej tej niedorzecznej sytuacji zgasł na moich ustach równie szybko, jak się pojawił. Dziewczyna spojrzała na mnie pytająco. Dopiero po chwili zauważyłem, że przystanąłem.

- To nic – powiedziałem szybko, próbując ukryć zdenerwowanie i wymyślić jakieś przekonujące wytłumaczenie. Nie wiedziałem, czy mi uwierzyła, ale skinęła głową i nie drążyła dalej.

Uwierzyła czy nie?

Dlaczego nie spytała?

Kim ty jesteś, Emanon?

* * *

><p>Emanon machnęła jedynie ręką na propozycję włożenia plecaka na półkę z bagażami. Usadowiła się na miejscu przy oknie, w jednym z bardziej pustym przedziałów. Sebastian milczał, wyniośle ignorując starszą kobietę, siedzącą przy drzwiach i wpatrującą się w niego intensywnie. Nie obchodził go także mężczyzna z książką w ręku, który wpadł do ich przedziału dosłownie na chwilę przed odjazdem.<p>

Dziewczyna też zdawała się nie interesować współpasażerami. Czytała gazetę, skupiając się szczególnie na artykule o wydarzeniach w Londynie.

Na ile Sebastian mógł stwierdzić, wydawała się być jedynie znużona. W najmniejszym nawet stopniu nie dało się po niej poznać, że czyta właśnie o śmierci 36 osób, w tym swojej najbliższej rodziny. Udawała, czy może nie czuła z nimi żadnej więzi? A jeśli tak, to dlaczego tak bardzo pragnęła ich pomścić?

Ziewnęła, składając po jakimś czasie gazetę na pół. Nie wyglądała najlepiej, chociaż uparcie zaprzeczała, jakoby coś jej dolegało. Spojrzała przez okno. Niebo ciemniało w miarę jak jechali, a czas mijał niepostrzeżenie.

Ciepłe, silne ramię przyciągnęło ją w bok. Obróciła głowę, patrząc ze zdziwieniem na Sebastiana.

- Powinnaś się przespać – powiedział z pozoru niewinnie, pozwalając jednak diabelskim ognikom zagrać w głębokim szkarłacie swoich oczu. – Potrzebujesz snu. Ostatnio spałaś może dwie godziny.

- To i tak dużo – mruknęła, próbując odsunąć się od Sebastiana. Po chwili zastanowienia jednak przestała. Był ciepły. I miękki.

Ułożyła się wygodniej, półleżąc na jego ramieniu. Spod półprzymkniętych powiek obserwowała przemijające krajobrazy. Miarowe stukotanie kół pociągu i delikatne kołysanie usypiało.

Sebastian nie protestował, obejmując ją jedynie ciaśniej. Nachylił się, opierając policzek na jej głowie. Wciągnął powoli powietrze, czując, jak coś spopiela go od środka. Człowiek. Zwykły człowiek – tak właśnie pachniała. Demon sam nie wiedział, czego oczekiwał, ani czego się spodziewał.

- Wygodny jesteś – nieoczekiwanie stwierdziła dziewczyna. Sebastian był pewien, że zasnęła dobry kwadrans temu.

- W twoich ustach nie zabrzmiało to wcale jak komplement.

- Może nie miało tak zabrzmieć.

Zmarszczył brwi.

- Jak więc miało zabrzmieć?

- Tak, żebyś się zastanawiał – odparła bezczelnie, nie dodając nic więcej.

Sebastian zamilkł, nie spodziewając się takiej odpowiedzi. żałował, że nie mógł zobaczyć twarzy dziewczyny. Żartowała z niego? Nie miał pojęcia. Sfrustrowany, dopiero po chwili poczuł jej drżenie, a kolejną zajęło mu zrozumienie, że zwyczajnie się śmiała.

- Co cię tak rozbawiło?

- Ty.

Zamrugał, zaskoczony.

- W takim razie cieszę się, że mogłem sprawić ci rozrywkę.

- Przynajmniej jesteśmy kwita.

Uśmiech zamarł na jego ustach.

- Dlaczego tak uważasz?

Przekręciła głowę, by na niego spojrzeć. Jej twarz znajdowała się zaledwie kilkanaście centymetrów od jego - blisko, stanowczo zbyt blisko. Jej oddech musnął jego policzek w chwili, gdy Sebastian zamarł, zatonąwszy w przepastnej głębi oczu czarniejszych od nocy.

- Przecież ty też się mną bawisz - odparła, jakby nie zauważając jego zachowania. Odwróciła głowę, kładąc ją z powrotem na jego ramieniu.

Jechali w milczeniu, każde zatopione we własnych myślach. Czas mijał, a dzień odchodził na spoczynek.

Mężczyzna czytający książkę niepostrzeżenie zasnął, najwyraźniej uśpiony monotonnym kołysaniem pociągu. Starsza kobieta wysiadła jakiś czas temu na jednej ze stacji. Od czasu do czasu ktoś przechodził wąskim korytarzem, ale zdarzało się to tak rzadko, że niemal można by uwierzyć, że nikogo więcej nie ma w pociągu. Ani nigdzie indziej. Sebastian nigdy nie czuł więzi z tym światem. Zawsze był mu obcy i wrogi. On jednak nie należał do niego i nie obowiązywały go jego reguły i zasady, więc było to normalne. Z kolei Emanon... Dlaczego istota narodzona we własnym świecie miałaby zapragnąć go zniszczyć?

Kim trzeba być, by z taką ulgą przyjąć mrok?

Wciągnął do płuc jej zapach. Człowiek, nie było co do tego wątpliwości. Czuł bijące od niej ciepło i kruchość kości, które byłby w stanie zmiażdżyć w ułamku sekundy.

Samotność, która izolowała go od świata, była czymś, do czego z biegiem czasu przywykł. Czuł się dziwnie, znajdując kogoś, kto podzielał jego ból.

To niedorzeczne, pomyślał. Coraz dziwniejsze myśli przychodziły mu do głowy. Widocznie odwykł od kontaktów z ludźmi.

Książka wypadła z rozluźnionych palców mężczyzny siedzącego naprzeciw nich. Stuknęła cicho o podłogę, zamykając się. Mężczyzna nie obudził się, przechylony na bok.

Emanon schyliła się po książkę. Wyciągnęła rękę, odkładając ja na siedzenie obok mężczyzny. Rękaw kurtki odsłonił na chwilę jej przedramię, zupełnie przypadkowo i nieznacznie.

Drgnęła z zaskoczenia, gdy dłoń w białej rękawiczce wystrzeliła do przodu i złapała je, zamykając w żelaznym uścisku.

- Co to jest?

Emanon nie słyszała nigdy wcześniej takich nut w jego głosie. Nigdy nie spodziewałaby się po tym aroganckim i cynicznym demonie takiej reakcji. Kto jak kto, ale on akurat powinien być najmniej wściekły.

- Przecież widzisz - mruknęła, próbując wyrwać się z jego uścisku.

Sebastian nie zważał na jej szarpaninę, z mieszanką uczuć na twarzy wpatrując się w długie, blade blizny przecinające gładką, bladą skórę. Po chwili rozluźnił palce, puszczając jej rękę. Pozostało na niej dodatkowych pięć odcisków.

- Nie spodziewałam się czegoś takiego po tobie - powiedziała Emanon, przyciskając uwolnioną rękę do siebie. Wpatrywała się w Sebastiana z miną równie zachmurzoną co jego własna. Była zaskoczona jego zachowaniem. Jako demon musiał być przecież przyzwyczajony do gorszych widoków, a poza tym nie powinno go obchodzić, co ze sobą robiła, jeśli nie zagrażało to ich umowie.

- Ja po tobie też nie - odparł dopiero po chwili, pierwszy odwracając wzrok.

Zmarszczyła brwi, nie potrafiąc zrozumieć, co właśnie zaszło. Demon, któremu przysięgła oddać duszę po zakończeniu kontraktu nie miał obowiązku interesować się nią w takim stopniu. I skąd ta nagła zmiana nastroju? Dopóki żyła, umowa pozostawała nienaruszona.

Pokręciła głową, darując sobie zagłębianie się w pokrętną logikę, której pewnie i tak by nigdy do końca nie pojęła. To nie miało znaczenia. Najmniejszego. W przeciągu najdalej dwóch dni wszystko dobiegnie końca. Takie błahostki i kaprysy nie miały na nic wpływu.

Czyżby było jej dane zobaczyć przez chwilę przebłysk ludzkiej słabości w demonie?

Oparła się o ścianę wagonu, poprawiając rękawy. Ostatnie, anemiczne promienie umierającego słońca zamigotały na szybie zanim na dobre zgasły.

- Jak myślisz, dlaczego zdecydowałam się na zawarcie tego kontraktu?

- Mówiłaś, że chcesz zemścić się na mordercy twojego ojca.

- Ale to nie wszystko, co?

- Tak sądzę - pokiwał głową. - Nie wydajesz się być z nim zbytnio zżyta.

Emanon pozwoliła ustom wykrzywić się w grymasie, który przy odrobinie dobrej woli można byłoby uznać za słaby, melancholijny uśmiech.

- A co, gdybym ci powiedziała, że moim celem jest cel sam w sobie? Doprowadzenie czegoś do końca, nadanie sensu reszcie swoich dni... Reszta to tylko skutki uboczne.

- Wtedy... - zawahał się. - Wtedy pomyślałbym, że nie dane mi było wcześniej spotkać takiej osoby.

- Czyli uważasz, że jestem ciekawa?

- Tak.

- I tym sposobem znów wracamy do idei zabawy.

- W takim razie śmierć tych wszystkich ludzi w klubie Diebżejewa także była tylko rozrywką? Nieczęsto spotykałem się z takim zdaniem.

-Czyn staje się zły, gdy się go za taki uzna - odparła, maskując ziewnięcie. - Reszta to tylko skutki uboczne, tak jak mówiłam.

Mówią, że ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła, pomyślał demon. Być może właśnie dlatego nie potrafił z nią walczyć. Rozpleniła się w nim i rozkrzewiła niepostrzeżenie, wypuszczając długie, kolczaste pędy, których nie miał serca wyrywać.

Był pewien, że dokładnie takie same ciernie oplatały kruchą, skalaną mrokiem duszę, na której wypalone zostało piętno ich kontraktu.

Był ciekaw jej smaku.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

(Emanon)

Birmingham powitało nas chłodnym, późnowieczornym powietrzem, zadziwiająco zimnym jak na ten kraj. Mimowolnie przeszedł mnie dreszcz, gdy owionął mnie wiatr. Sebastian zdawał się w ogóle go nie odczuwać. Wyglądał, jakby w ogóle nie czuł zimna. Niedbale rozpięty kołnierz płaszcza odsłaniał gładką, bladą skórę. Nawet gęsiej skórki nie miał, drań. Szkoda, że był mi potrzebny. Gdybym miała inne wyjście, pozbyłabym się go. Było w nim coś odpychająco przyciągającego, co sprawiało, że ilekroć znajdowałam się w jego otoczeniu, miałam ochotę wyciągnąć broń i trzymać ją pod ręką. Albo wpakować w niego pół magazynka. Niestety, zdążyłam się przekonać, że takie zabiegi było nieskuteczne w jego przypadku. A szkoda.

Powinnam być mu wdzięczna Choć nie miało to trwać długo, to jednak on pozwolił mi przedłużyć mi życie. Czy też, gwoli ścisłości, tę marną namiastkę życia, jaka się dotychczas we mnie tliła. Dopiero od niedawna miałam wrażenie, że żyję naprawdę. To było dziwne uczucie.

Jako córka szefa kartelu, nigdy nie miałam wielkiego wyboru co do tego, jak będzie wyglądać moja przyszłość. Przecież oczywistym było, że nie będę studiować prawa ani medycyny. O porzuceniu rodzinnego interesu też nie było mowy. Jaki więc był sens starania się o inne życie? Nie znałam niczego innego.

Ale to już bez znaczenia, pomyślałam, wdychając orzeźwiający chłód nocy. To już mnie nie dotyczy.

- Sebastianie.

Przystanął kilka kroków ode mnie, odwracając się na pięcie. Poczułam się przez chwilę, jakbym wołała psa. Wiernego, niebezpiecznego psa, który był na każde moje skinienie. Aż do końca.

- Coś się stało?

- Znajdź Noczkina.

Zmarszczył brwi. Delikatny wiatr zmierzwił jego włosy.

- Przecież po to tu przyjechaliśmy. Dlaczego...

- Sam zrobisz to szybciej; ja bym cię tylko spowalniała. Odszukaj go, a potem po mnie wróć.

- Jesteś pewna? - nie wydawał się przekonany.

- Tak. Poczekam tu. I tak nie mam nic lepszego do roboty - wzruszyłam ramionami.

Zawahał się, ale po chwili zastanowienia skinął głową.

- W porządku. Przyjdę po ciebie tak szybko, jak będzie to możliwe.

-Nie spiesz się. Świat nie spłonie o świcie.

_Niestety._

Uśmiechnął się, ale nie odpowiedział. Ostatnio często się uśmiechał. Gdy to robił, wyglądał inaczej niż zwykle, w pewnym sensie żywiej, chociaż wciąż daleko mu było do ludzkiej _nie-idealności_. Czułam się przy nim wtedy prawie jak dziecko, ale nie potrafiłam pozwalać się tak traktować, chociaż wielokrotnie to sugerował. Byłam na to zbyt dumna i uparta. A to były tylko niektóre z moich wad.

Ciekawe, czy to może jedna z nich go przyciągnęła.

Patrzyłam, jak odchodzi, wtapiając się w tłum ludzi z dworca i mrok. Nie odwrócił się, idąc przed siebie z wyprostowanymi sztywno plecami. Był silny. Nie każdy potrafiłby z taką pewnością siebie przeć do przodu, nigdy nie opuszczając wzroku.

Sądzę, że chciałabym kiedyś stać się tak silna jak on, ale...

Raczej nie będę już miała okazji.

Nie ubolewałam nad tym - raczej stwierdzałam zwykły fakt. Jedynym, co mi pozostało w takim wypadku był więc on - ktoś, kto będzie silny za mnie, zawsze trwając u mojego boku, niczym cień.

Jeżeli to on będzie ostatnią osobą, którą zobaczę przed śmiercią, to może nie będę się jej opierać. Poza nim nie mam już przecież nic i coś byłam mu winna.

* * *

><p>(Sebastian)<p>

Wolny od zbędnych ograniczeń, zjednoczony z mrokiem, mogłem sobie znów pozwolić na bycie _sobą. _Było to doznanie nieporównywalne z żadnym innym. Niełatwo byłoby również znaleźć słowa, które w jakimkolwiek języku byłyby w stanie oddać choć jego namiastkę. Większość ludzi była zbyt ograniczona własnymi słabościami, by zrozumieć głębię i piękno mroku. Oczywiście, nie dotyczyło to wszystkich. Zdarzały się osoby, które je dostrzegały. Mrok zawsze wtedy już odbijał się w ich oczach.

Wolny od ograniczeń, przenikałem przestrzeń, która zdawała się być jedynie iluzją, zupełnie odmienną od ludzkiego postrzegania. Lepką. Odpychającą.

Brnąłem przez nią, nie zwracając większej uwagi na podrzędne istoty, które ją zamieszkiwały. Nie miały dla mnie żadnej wartości. Ich dusze były żałośnie jednakowe i mdłe. Nigdy nie obdarzyłbym ich nawet spojrzeniem czy myślą.

Szukałem kogoś. Musiałem o tym pamiętać.

Przemierzałem ulice, przecznice i rzędy kamienic. Emanon miała rację; tylko by mi zawadzała. Samotnie mogłem o wiele więcej. Mrok nie jest łatwo powstrzymać.

Miasto. Noc usypiała je powoli, nie będąc w stanie jednak zasiać w nim prawdziwego snu. Spowalniała je tylko, wymuszając na nim chwilę wytchnienia. Ludzie zawsze tacy byli. Opętani swoimi własnymi celami, gotowi wypruć sobie żyły, byle tylko je osiągnąć. Zapatrzeni w płomień, lgnęli do niego niczym ćmy, pozwalając, by ich ogłupiał i mamił.

Aż w końcu spłoną, naiwnie wierząc, że warto było cierpieć.

Noczkin. Siergiej Aleksandrowicz Noczkin. Znalazłem go w jednej z dzielnic oddalonych nieco od centrum miasta, pełnej dużych, wystawnych domów i willi. No tak, to by pasowało do osoby, którą opisywała dziewczyna. Nigdy nie potrafił się obejść bez przepychu.

Wyczuwałem go. Nie musiałem nawet wchodzić bezpośrednio do jego rezydencji. Wyczuwałem dusze wszystkich ludzi, którzy w tej chwili znajdowali się na jej terenie.

...oraz coś jeszcze.

Zamarłem, wtopiony w bezpieczną ciemność. Czyżbym się pomylił? Po chwili skupienia nie odnalazłem już śladów nieludzkiej energii, którą zdawało mi się, że tam zauważyłem. Im dłużej jej jednak szukałem, tym większego nabierałem przekonania, że to mogło być tylko złudzenie. Wszystko wskazywało właśnie na to.

Dla pewności sprawdziłem jeszcze raz. Potem drugi.

Ludzie. Tylko ludzie.

Już niedługo skończy im się czas. I nie tylko im.

* * *

><p>Światło lamp rozmieszczonych wzdłuż alei parku rozpraszało ciemności nocy. Pozbawione liści drzewa ponuro trwały w milczeniu, kołysząc od czasu do czasu, gdy zagościł w nich wiatr. Szum rozmów i przejeżdżających samochodów był odległy i nierealny. Tu, z dala od nich, można było jednak prawie uwierzyć, że nie istnieją.<p>

Emanon podniosła głowę. Niebo w górze było ciemne i pozbawione gwiazd. Grube, ponure chmury zakryły je, przysłaniając ich blask, pełne zazdrości. Nawet księżyc nie miał w sobie wystarczająco dużo sił, by się im przeciwstawić. Jego światło tej nocy opuściło Birmingham.

To dobrze, pomyślała Emanon. To była idealna noc na to, by wreszcie wszystko zakończyć. Światło tylko by przeszkadzało.

Zadrżała z zimna. Chłód emanował nawet z drewna ławki, na której przysiadła. Temperatura na pewno oscylowała poniżej zera. Ciepło oddechu zamieniało się w parę - białą i ulotną, która już po chwili rozpływała się w powietrzu bez śladu, nie pozostawiając po sobie nic. Zupełnie jakby nigdy jej nie było. Skoro nie można było udowodnić, że rzeczywiście kiedyś istniała, to jaką można było mieć pewność, że nie była jedynie złudzeniem?

_Czy jeśli dzisiejszej nocy umrę, to pozostanie po mnie cokolwiek?_

Emanon zamknęła oczy, pozwalając mrokowi zbliżyć się do siebie jeszcze bardziej. Uspokajał ją, szepcząc odpowiedzi na nigdy niezadane pytania i nie wymagając niczego w zamian. Był przy niej obecny zawsze, gdy go potrzebowała. Zawsze na nią czekał, spokojny i cierpliwy. Wierny jak pies. Zawsze u jej boku.

Poczuła na twarzy jego dotknięcie, delikatne i tak lekkie, jakby i ono nie było pewne swojego istnienia. Kolejne muśnięcie odsunęło proste, czarne jak noc włosy z jej oczu. Było przypadkowe i niepewne niczym dotyk skrzydeł ćmy, która podleciała zbyt blisko.

- Dlaczego je obcięłaś?

Długie, smukłe palce gładziły poszarpane końce jej włosów.

- Chciałam zasłonić znak – odparła równie cicho, otwierając oczy.

- Nie powinnaś była.

Nie drgnęła, trwając w milczeniu i bezruchu, gdy demon kontemplował jej widok; owal i bladość twarzy, obrys ust, czerń oczu…

…i znak, który jaśniał jako jedyna gwiazda na czarnym, pozbawionym życia nieboskłonie. Dotychczas takie właśnie niebo sprawiało, że narastał w nim nieuzasadniony żal i smutek, gdy żadna z gwiazd nie była w stanie dodać mu otuchy i towarzyszyć w niekończącej się tułaczce. Gdy trawiony przez głód i pragnienie, których nic nie było w stanie ugasić, przemierzał jałowe, obce miejsca, poszukując czegokolwiek, co byłoby w stanie zastąpić ten blask, nieporównywalny z niczym innym.

Gwiazda, najjaśniejsza ze wszystkich, jakie dotychczas dane mu było oglądać, spoglądała na niego wyczekująco, jakby pytając o jego następny ruch.

Nie był pewien, co zrobić. Pragnął trwać w tym zawieszeniu, gdzie czas nie miał władzy nad niczym i gdzie nie istniała żadna inna gwiazda oprócz tej jednej, należącej do niego.

Niewielkie, puchowe odpryski bieli szybowały w dół, ku ziemi, ku jej brudowi i brzydocie. Śnieg, wirując powoli i niespiesznie, wychodził naprzeciw ciemności, kalając ją swoją czystością. Spadał, lecąc na spotkanie ostateczności, niczym ptak, który uciekł z klatki, zapominając, że jest niezdolny latać, a jednak roniąc łzy szczęścia, gdy wiatr gładził jego pióra i skrzydła, których przeznaczeniem było już nigdy nie wzbić się wyżej – a jedynie biernie czekać, obserwując swój pierwszy, jedyny i zarazem ostatni lot, najpiękniejszy ze wszystkich. Upadek.

Ludzkie życie od zawsze zmierzało ku śmierci. Można je było sztucznie podtrzymywać, karmić iluzję przeciwstawiania się jej – a jednak, tak jak śnieg, i ono w końcu topniało.

- Musimy iść.

Nie chciał. Odpychał od siebie te słowa i to, co ze sobą niosły, chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę, że to daremne. Przeznaczeniu, z którym sam był związany, nie mógł się w żaden sposób przeciwstawić. Sam podpisał wyrok, którego rozstrzygnięcia nie można było odwlekać w nieskończoność, choćby bardzo tego pragnął.

- Zostańmy tu… jeszcze trochę – poprosił. Nie stać go było na więcej.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

Śnieg wirował w tańcu do bezdźwięcznej muzyki, którą mogło usłyszeć jedynie ograniczone grono. Gdy oboje szli białymi, pustymi ulicami, gdzie ciemność z trudem była rozpraszana przez nieliczne latarnie, wydawało im się, że mogą ją wyczuć, gdy melancholijnie drżała na granicy słyszalności, jakby drwiąc z wszelkich prób pochwycenia jej melodii.

Biały puch skrzypiał pod dwoma parami butów. Nie spieszyli się, idąc spokojnym, równym krokiem. Z rzadka mijały ich jadące wolno samochody, omiatając wtedy długimi światłami dwójkę przechodniów, którzy nie rozglądali się na boki. Podziwiali niekończące się kaskady maleńkich, białych drobinek, które wyłaniały się z nieprzeniknionego mroku nad ich głowami.

Emanon czuła ciepło bijące od dłoni demona. Pomimo zimna i mrozu, który nieoczekiwanie skuł uśpione miasto, nie miał założonych rękawiczek. Czuła pod palcami jego skórę, zaskakująco delikatną i gładką.

Nie wypuszczał jej dłoni, unikając jednocześnie jej wzroku, jakby bał się, że może spróbować od niego uciec. Emanon także milczała, idąc u jego boku i w zamyśleniu spoglądając w niebo.

Czy Sebastian rzeczywiście bał się tego? Nie. To nie było do końca tak. Jakaś część jego skarlałej, sczerniałej duszy wręcz pragnęła takiego rozwoju wypadków, który niechybnie odwlókłby wydarzenia, które miały niedługo nadejść. Nie rozumiał siebie. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego właściwie opanowały go tak nienaturalne uczucia.

Mógłby pozwolić jej odejść. Pozwoliłby jej zwlekać i odsuwać przeznaczenie, od którego nie było odwrotu. Nie trzymał mocno jej dłoni, chociaż ledwo się od tego powstrzymywał. Gdyby chciała, dziewczyna mogłaby z łatwością uwolnić się od jego dotyku. Nie miałby jej tego za złe.

A jednak tego nie zrobiła.

Sebastian skarcił się gorzko za myśli, które natrętnie nie pozwalały mu wyrzucić się z umysłu. Nie powinien w ogóle zastanawiać się nas takimi rzeczami.

A jednak…

Coś boleśnie ścisnęło mu się w sercu, gdy w końcu stanęli na miejscu. To był koniec ich drogi, stanowczo zbyt krótkiej. Duży, piętrowy budynek otoczony był wysokim, murowanym ogrodzeniem. Dwa samochody stały na wjeździe, ciche i puste, powoli pokrywając się gęstniejącą pokrywą śniegu. W jednym z okien na piętrze paliło się światło, jakby prowokując do działania. W pobliżu nie było widać żadnych śladów żywych ludzi.

- Czeka na nas – powiedziała cicho Emanon, bez ruchu wpatrując się w światło.

- Nie musimy tam iść… dzisiaj – Sebastian wykrztusił po chwili, siłując się z własnym głosem, który nie chciał wydostać się z jego dziwnie zaciśniętego gardła. – Możemy się tym zająć kiedykolwiek indziej. Nawet jeśli Noczkin wyjedzie, to odnajdziemy go…

- Sebastianie – przerwała mu, z nieoczekiwanym uśmiechem podnosząc na niego wzrok pierwszy raz, odkąd wyszli z parku. - Przecież wiem, że skończył mi się czas.

Nieukształtowane, nigdy nie wypowiedziane słowa cisnęły mu się na usta, chaotycznie i w bezładzie. Uleciały jednak wraz z oddechem, który zamienił się w obłok pary i rozwiał po chwili. Cisza troskliwie zatarła jego ślady.

- Tak. Rzeczywiście.

* * *

><p>Śnieg trzeszczał im pod butami, gdy biegli przez wąski trawnik w stronę budynku. Ktoś krzyknął –zauważono ich. Sebastian szybkim szarpnięciem skręcił kark mężczyźnie, który wybiegł nagle zza rogu. Było ich więcej; na parterze pozapalały się światła; nie było sensu dłużej ukrywać swojej obecności. Trzaskały odciągane bezpieczniki.<p>

Sebastian uśmiechnął się z pobłażaniem, bez trudu forsując wejście i błyskawicznie pozbawiając życia kolejnych dwóch najemników, zanim ci zdążyli choćby nacisnąć spust. Emanon była tuż za nim, trzymając broń w pewnym uścisku.

Skręcili korytarzem w prawo. Sebastian podskórnie wyczuwał obecność ludzi i ich dokładne miejsce pobytu nie stanowiło dla niego żadnej zagadki. Skoczył naprzód, umykając przed gradem pocisków i szybciej, niż ludzkie oko mogłoby zarejestrować, przemknął wprost do głównego salonu, skąd ostrzeliwała się pozostała przy życiu ochrona dilera. To byli tylko ludzie i ich umiejętności nie stanowiły żadnego wyzwania – jeden po drugim ginęli od ciosów miażdżących kości i płynnych, kocich ruchów skręcających karki.

To była tylko przystawka, niegodna uwagi, jednak konieczna do zajęcia się nią choć przez chwilę. Deser czekał na górze, samotnie, słuchając krzyków ludzi zarzynanych jak świnie.

-Sebastianie, widzę schody! Idę na górę – Emanon rzuciła w biegu, przemykając przy ścianie i próbując nie poślizgnąć się na kałużach posoki zalewającej drogie panele.

- Zaraz do ciebie dołączę – odparł pogodnie, wykręcając rękę mężczyzny, który myślał, że z mniejszej odległości jego broń okaże się skuteczniejsza. Sebastian ledwie poczuł nieprzyjemne mrowienie w boku, gdzie zatopiły swoje kły wystrzelone przed chwilą pociski, nie wyrządzając mu jednak praktycznie żadnej realnej szkody.

Emanon zawahała się, mijając jedno z ciał. Podniosła nóż, który przy nim leżał, lepki od stygnącej krwi, a potem wbiegła na schody prowadzące na górę, nie oglądając się za siebie. Serce biło jej jak szalone, a dłonie kurczowo zaciśnięte na pistolecie były zimne jak lód.

* * *

><p>Sebastian wygrzebał z rany na ramieniu kolejny pocisk, rzucając go niedbale na podłogę. Rozejrzał się dla pewności dookoła, chociaż nie wyczuwał już na parterze obecności żadnego człowieka. Był zadowolony z tego, jak szybko mu poszło. Miał złe przeczucie odnośnie tego, co miało wydarzyć się na górze i chciał jak najszybciej…<p>

Uchylił się w ostatniej chwili; nóż ze świstem przeleciał tuż obok jego twarzy, wbijając się z hukiem w drewnianą boazerię.

Sebastian odwrócił się błyskawicznie, jednocześnie czując jak zamiera mu serce. Nie… To nie było możliwe…

Przed nim stał demon.

Kobieta o włosach tak jasnych, że wydawały się niemal białe, zamarła w bezruchu po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia. Oczy błyszczące od szkarłatu wpatrywały się nieruchomo w drugiego demona. Na chwilę wszystko wokół nich zamarło, nawet czas.

- Nie pozwolę ci odejść. Otrzymałam rozkaz zabicia wszystkich wrogów – matowy, bezbarwny głos wydobył się z ust kobiety. Nawet nie mrugnęła.

- Więc zapowiada się ciekawie – Sebastian strzyknął stawami, pozwalając, by mrok rozpostarł się wokół niego, głodny i drżący z wyczekiwania. – Bo ja dostałem rozkaz załatwienia tego jak najszybciej.

- Więc lepiej się pospiesz…

Drwiący uśmiech zamarł na jego ustach.

* * *

><p>Mężczyzna podniósł wzrok swoich mętnych, rybich oczu powoli i jakby z ociąganiem. Nie wydawał się być zaskoczony widokiem dziewczyny w drzwiach swojego gabinetu. Ani tym, że mierzy do niego z pistoletu.<p>

Zabrzęczały kostki lodu w szklance z ręcznie rżniętego szkła. Noczkin niespiesznie upił łyk whisky. Siedział wygodnie rozparty w fotelu, bokiem zarówno do okna, jak i Emanon.

Wciągnęła ze świstem powietrze, dostrzegając znak kontraktu na oku mężczyzny.

Niepewnie postąpiła krok do przodu, nie zdając sobie nawet sprawy z tego, co robi.

- Dlaczego…

- Czyli jednak jesteś taka głupia.

Nie zdążyła się uchylić, nie spodziewając się tak szybkiej reakcji. Noczkin strzelił do niej, podnosząc się jednym, płynnym ruchem.

Odstawił szklankę na blat ciężkiego, mahoniowego biurka, podchodząc do dziewczyny, która z trudem łapiąc hausty powietrza, zginała się powoli wpół, przygnieciona bólem. Nie mogła podnieść broni. Była zbyt ciężka, wyślizgiwała się ze sztywniejących nagle palców…

Mężczyzna wyrwał ją z jej uścisku, rzucając w kąt pomieszczenia. Emanon poczuła, jak silne, gorące palce Noczkina zaciskają się na jej gardle, odcinając jej dopływ tlenu.

Szarpnięciem przygwoździł ją do ściany obok fotela, z łatwością, jakby trzymał szmacianą lalkę. Słabą, rozprutą lalkę.

- Przez chwilę naprawdę miałem nadzieję, że będziesz rozsądniejsza – wyszeptał, zbliżając do niej twarz. Cuchnął potem i ostrą, duszącą wodą kolońską. Nie pozostało już w nim nic z fasady „dobrego wujka", którego zawsze grał.

Emanon szarpała paznokciami jego rękę, próbując poluzować jego uchwyt – szybko, zanim będzie za późno. Twarz mężczyzny, tuż przed jej oczami, zaczynała się już rozmazywać i tracić wyrazistość. Krew huczała, pulsując boleśnie w żyłach. Ciepło powoli wylewało się z niej na zewnątrz, przesiąkając powoli materiał i ściekając po nogach…

- I co teraz zrobisz…?

Nie miała już siły walczyć.

Noczkin obserwował powoli dogasające życie. Zawsze fascynowała go powolna agonia. Nie mógł wymarzyć sobie lepszego zakończenia wieczoru. Interesy dawno nie szły mu tak dobrze, a przystawka – ona wynagrodziła mu wszelkie niedogodności.

* * *

><p>Sebastian z wysiłkiem zagłębił dłoń w gorące, miękkie wnętrzności rozciągniętej na podłodze demonicy. Czuł trzepotanie jej serca pod palcami i opór pękających żeber. Jęknęła, charcząc krwią zalewającą jej usta rozwarte do niemego krzyku. Kałuża wokół niej rosła, wciąż powiększając się od strony brutalnie oderwanego ramienia.<p>

W każdym innym wypadku mógłby być spokojniejszy. Mógłby nawet uznać za interesujące potyczkę z innym demonem, zwłaszcza jeśli nie obowiązywały ich żadne reguły ani ograniczenia.

Ale nie tym razem. Czuł ból swojego kontrahenta, jakby ten należał do niego. Nić łącząca ich oboje drżała spazmatycznie, boleśnie cienka.

- Zdechnij w końcu… - niski, gardłowy warkot zdawał się należeć bardziej do zwierzęcia niż do niego. Ostre kły pulsowały boleśnie w dziąsłach, złaknione smaku mięsa.

Z chrzęstem pękających kości i tkanek, jednym, gwałtownym ruchem wyrwał serce z piersi demonicy. Zaświszczało powietrze, nie znajdujące drogi do płuc. Wygięła się w łuk; zacharczała, dławiąc się własną posoką.

Sebastian oderwał się od niej, błyskawicznie podnosząc z klęczek. Nie miało znaczenia, na jak długo ją unieruchomił – byle by tylko zdążył dotrzeć do…

Długie, lodowato zimne palce zacisnęły się na jego nodze niczym imadło. Twarde, czarne szpony przebiły skórę i mięśnie, gdy uścisk wciąż nie słabł.

Demon zachłysnął się obcym mrokiem, który otulił się wokół niego wrogo.

* * *

><p>Dla kilkunastu milionów rubli dodatkowego zysku każdego miesiąca zostały poświęcone osoby, które same także miały już niejedno na sumieniu. Czy to, że tym razem to one padły ofiarą większej, silniejszej persony, czyniło z nich ofiary warte opłakiwania i przebaczenia im wszystkich win?<p>

Nie.

Czy ktoś, kto odpowiedział agresją na agresję, gryząc i kąsając wściekle w rewanżu za zdradę i krzywdy, był lepszy od tego, kto to wszystko zaczął?

Nie.

Powinnam umrzeć, pomyślała Emanon, niemal bezwładnie zwisając w rękach Noczkina. Nie jestem… ani trochę lepsza od niego.

Powinna się poddać temu, co już po nią szło…

NIE.

Coś w niej drgnęło.

Jeżeli teraz umrze, to znów zostanie z niczym. Pusta. Bezużyteczna.

Wbiła paznokcie w twardą, pożółkłą skórę twarzy Noczkina. Krzyknął coś, odskakując do tyłu i uderzając w fotel. Emanon wyszarpnęła zza pasa zabrany wcześniej nóż.

Jak na zwolnionym filmie widziała, jak Noczkin strzela, wciąż jeszcze oślepiony. Trzasnęło rozbite szkło, obsypując jej plecy odłamkami. Huknęły wystrzały, jeden po drugim.

Emanon wbiła ostrze w ciało wuja. Czuła, jak się szarpie i próbuje ją odepchnąć. Stracili równowagę, zamknięci w ciasnym uścisku.

Emanon nie czuła już bólu. Usłyszała jedynie trzask odłamków szkła, wrażonych w ciało, które kurczowo oplatała. Poczuła na twarzy podmuch zimnego wiatru, który opłynął jej twarz, gdy bezwładnie zsunęła się przez rozbite okno razem z trupem.

Zobaczyła miękki, biały puch, który zakrywał chodnik. Był blisko, coraz bliżej.

Nie poczuła uderzenia o ziemię. Ześlizgnęła się myślami gdzieś indziej; w mrok, gdzie nie było już niczego.


	8. Epilog

8.

Demon boleśnie powoli zbliżył się do dwóch ciał, które zaczynały już pokrywać się drobinkami bieli. Nie potrafił oderwać od nich wzroku, poruszając się jak w transie. Kulał, zostawiając za sobą czerwone odciski stóp. Oddychał z wysiłkiem, ignorując głuche rzężenie w głębi przebitych płuc.

Przyklęknął obok dziewczyny. Delikatnie, jakby bał się, że rozpadnie się pod jego palcami, podniósł jej głowę i oparł na swoim ramieniu. Wciąż jeszcze oddychała, chociaż nie było wątpliwości, że nie potrwa to już długo.

Z wysiłkiem rozchyliła powieki. Pojedyncza, samotna w mroku gwiazda spojrzała na niego.

- Wróciłeś… - szept niewiele głośniejszy od oddechu wydobył się spomiędzy jej warg. Sebastian otarł krew, która ściekała z kącika jej ust.

-Chyba trochę… za późno – spróbował zdobyć się na uśmiech, który jeszcze niedawno przychodził mu tak łatwo i bez wysiłku, ale miał wrażenie że jego twarz nie chce go słuchać. Ani ona, ani głos. Wszystko się skomplikowało. – Ja przep…

- Ćśś…

Zamilkł. Zimne, drżące palce, w które zaczynało już się wkradać odrętwienie, musnęły jego twarz.

Chciał coś powiedzieć – cokolwiek – ale nie potrafił odnaleźć własnego głosu. Uciekł gdzieś, odmawiając mu posłuszeństwa.

- Po prostu… zostań przy mnie… - szepnęła, zamykając oczy.

Sebastian milczał, pozwalając zgasnąć ostatniej gwieździe swojego nieba. Trwał przy niej aż do końca.

**koniec**

* * *

><p><strong>Dziękuję tym, którzy dotrwali aż dotąd. Zapraszam do pozostawienia po sobie jakichś śladów, tudzież opinii na temat tego niezbyt wyszukanego ficka. Z mojej strony mogę jedynie ponowić podziękowania dla tych, którzy doczytali go do końca i przeprosić za ubogość oraz ogólny, dosyć niski, jego poziom. Napisałam go dawno temu i jedyne, co mogę obiecać, to to, że kolejne moje pisaniny będą prezentować się lepiej. Co ja gadam, robią to. Tylko dajcie im szansę i nie zrażajcie się tym o tu cosiem. Proszę.<strong>


End file.
